Pokemon Garnet and Azurite
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: On his 10th birthday, Klani accidentally gets traps in a space-time rift and wakes up 2000 years later. What happens next? Explosive battles and Team Rocket encounters, what else? R&R. 'imp'YAG'Splodin'monkeys'cheese'
1. The Ancient Boy! SpaceTime Rift Insanity

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, there would be blood and

many little people woul've been scarred. I don't claim ownership of the ones

I made up either. Nintendo could have 'em, but I doubt they read fanfiction.

WARNING!! I was listening to Weird Al while typing. If crappy jokes are

inserted, please don't be offended.

"""/  
Fighter Presents- Pokemon Garnet and Azurite /

"""""

"Klani... wake up... Klani, you're ten... pokemon... first... journey

... fun... cake--"

"I'M UP!!" I looked around, realizing that the voice was my mom.

Sadly, no cake. Tears. Wait, what was my dream about?

"Klani," Mom sighed, "you're ten now. Remember that you have to be

at the cave of origins at noon." She gave a fake smile. It was obvious she

didn't really want me to leave.

I rushed downstairs, wolfed down three pancakes, and left for the

cave. Oh, did I forget to mention that? In this town, professor Rowan gives

out pokemon in the cave of origins. I don't know why.

When I reached the cave, I realized it was vacant. Then it hit me.

the slab with that gem and the drawings, was gone. I walked through the dark

tunnel remaining, waiting for something cool. Then I fell. God knows how

long. It was dark. No pain, no happiness. Then 20,000,000 eternities later, I

hit the ground. Ouch. I'm sure I'd broken most every bone in my body, but I

didn't scream or yell. I couldn't even open my eyes. I just fall asleep,

despite the pain.

"Hey weird kid, wake up!" I heard someone yell, "Hi there, I had my

Grigog heal you. Are you okay?" I looked up. I did feel better. wait, Grigog?

"What's a Grigog?" I asked, puzzled.

"A pokemon, duh. What, have you been in a space-time warp for the

past 2000 years or something?" I looked closer. He wore trainers garb, but

a little different. Like, more form-fitting, less pockets. and the pokeballs

on his waist were green and white with red buttons.

"I look weird? What about you?" I joked.

"Hey, is that the way to treat the guy who saved you?!" He yelled,

"I don't look weird. This is the official Sinnoh trainer's garb."

"Hey, I almost forgot! I'm Klani, howdy."

"I'm Jack, nice to meet you." We shook hands, locking eyes.

"When a trainer's eyes meet, it's time to battle!" Jack said, his

eyes gleaming.

"Sorry, Jack, but I don't have any pokemon." I said.

"No POKEMON?! Dang, we need to go to the prof. and stat!" Jack

exclaimed, dragging me by the arm.

Later, we walked up to a giant lab-like building.

"Here we are Klani. Gnoha's lab." Jack said. Then an old man walked

out, then stopped, flabbergasted.

"An-Ancient b-boy?"

"Gnoha, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"This boy... his clothes... it's... from circa 2008." Gnoha still had

the strangest look on his face.

"Professor Gnoha, right? Just what year is it?" I asked, finally

piecing it all together.  
"It's 4008, AD." Oh. My. God. 2000 years.

Please, tell me what you think. Chapter 2 coming soon! Hopefully... 


	2. The decision! The Journey Begins!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. That sucks.

Author's Notes: Grigog has had its name changed to Gorigon. Yes, new Pokemon

AND new attacks. Only a few species from the actual games are in this story.

""""""/ /  
Fighter Presents- Pokemon Garnet and Azurite / / / /

/

I moved in with Gnoha today. It's kind of awkward. I'm sitting on

what seems like a hospital bed, staring out towards the various tech

buildings and hover-trains. It's just too surreal.

"Klani- we've decided," Gnoha didn't even knock, "You are to begin

your Pokemon journey." WHAT?!

"You mean-"

"Right. We have no idea how to travel through time and space. You're

going to live your life in the year 4008."

"I-I-fine. I guess I'm staying. Besides, I wanna know about the

Pokemon here." I tried not to cry. Why? Why me? Who cares! I simply brushed

off my feelings.

Later, the choice came.

"Klani, now you must choose: Gorigon, grass-type gorilla baby

Pokemon, Katua, nature's forces of lightning and flame combined, and finally,

Calzen, ice-cold calf Pokemon."

"I-I-I-well... I don't know... um... I'll take... Calzen!" I stuttered so much, I humiliated

myself infront of myself. Weird.

"Hey Gnoha!" Some punk barged in suddenly.

"Hello Will." Gnoha didn't look too enthusiastic about Will showing up. Will snickered. I hated

him already.

"Heh. Nice duds, dude." Will was making fun of me for my outdated wear. Somebody needed to knock

him on the head pretty hard.

"Shut up, Will. I actually used to live 2000 years ago." Not so eloquent. Oh well.

"That so, eh? Who cares anyway! Let's battle!" Will pulled a pokeball off his belt.

"Fine then. Let's go!" I was all revved up, ready to blow him to pieces. "Go Calzen!"

I tossed the pokeball on the ground, and a white flash took the form of a small white calf, with

jagged icicles surrounding its neck like a mane.

"Calzen! Pathetic! I'll show you true power... Go, Katua!" Will hurled the pokeball, and a white

flash revealed a small humanoid creature, its body made of fire with lightning bolts streaking through

its body. Katua shrieked, an earsplitting noise that I'd remember to the grave. "Katua, thundershock!"

Katua shot Calzen dead on, causing him to fall down sharply. "You're a whipped dog, old-timer! Katua,  
use thundershock again!" Calzen couldn't even move, logically. But he did.

"Calzen... Calzen, use water gun!" Yes! Direct hit! But Katua seemed unphased.

"Katua, counter with thunder punch!" Another hit like that, and Calzen would be down. Not. Today.

"CALZEN!! USE HEADBUT!!" I ordered. Katua's body split into small particles, sparks flying.

"Katua! Damn it!" Will looked really mad at me, because the sparks turned white, and flew into

the pokeball in his left hand. "You bitch! How'd Calzen even move! You're cheating somehow!"

"Will!" Gnoha sternly cried, "Watch your tongue! Leave the lab now."

"Go to hell!" Will shouted as he ran from the building.

"Klani, that Calzen is actually quite curious. It's white, while most Calzen are a dark blue.

It's capabilities are far better than that of a regular Calzen. Take care of him."

That's how it all started. My journey, my rivalry, and the best times of my life. For I am Klani. 


End file.
